Group Therapy
by Gabs
Summary: Frankie and Andrew need therapy to deal with the hidden addiction they share...
1. Default Chapter

****

Group Therapy

By Gabs

Disclaimer: The Stigmata people don't belong to me; the rights to Skittles still don't either. Tragic, huh? Anyway, this was just a crazy little idea. Hope you enjoy, and I hope no one resents their portrayal in here. **grin**

"Hello everyone, and welcome to this weeks session. I'm sure you all know why you're here… and if you're lost, I'll help you get where you belong. If you're a sex addict, go down the hall, first door on the right. Drug addicts are right next door. Internet addicts… well, you're hopeless. Just go home. If you need help plotting revenge against the people who canceled Xena, come back tomorrow." 

After this little speech, 7 people are left. One speaks up. "Hey, this is for people who have a tendency to kill people, right?" Demon asks. "Uh… no. That would be called jail. It's right down the street." Demon jumps up and heads for the door. "Thanks!" Evil laughter is heard as she runs down the hall. "Well that was interesting. Anyway, in case you're new, or don't remember, my name is…" she pauses as a Skittle bounces off her head. Giggles are heard from the back. "My name is Linda. Retta won't be joining us this week. Gabs, please stop throwing Skittles. Thank you. Now, we have 2 new members this week. Everyone, please welcome Frankie and Andrew. Frankie, you're up. Can you please tell us how you became addicted?" 

Frankie nods and moves to the front of the room. "Hello everyone," she begins. There is a chorus of 'hello' followed by an enthusiastic greetings from Gabs. "My name is Frankie Paige, and I'm 23 years old. I only recently became addicted. You see, I had been suffering from Stigmata, and I needed something to get me through it. It was easy to control at first- I guess it always is though- but then I became addicted. I just couldn't stop. It's my fault Andrew got hooked," she concludes. "Would you like to expand on that, Andrew?" He nods. Frankie takes a seat as he heads up to the front.

"My name is Andrew Kiernan. I'm a priest. As Frankie mentioned, she had stigmata. Cardinal Houseman sent me from the Vatican to Pittsburgh in order to investigate. My basic job description was traveling around the world, investigating miracles… and then disproving them. But I found out that my "friend" Houseman had been telling a series of lies for years. Then, he tried to kill Frankie. So, needless to say, I had a crisis of faith. When I went to see Frankie again, after she was cured of the stigmata, she told me what she used to relax. I decided it was worth a try; it worked. So I kept using, and I became addicted too." He sits down next to Frankie. 

Linda nods in sympathy. "Thank you both for sharing. I'd like to introduce you to everyone else in the group. That's Smenzer…" Smenzer jumps up. "I'm not addicted! I just happen to like Skittles a lot!" She sits back down and Linda continues. "And Gabs…" Gabs waves her arms wildly. "I AM addicted! And you can't stop me! So there! Skittles rock!" She grins proudly. "And Milou…" Linda continues. "I still don't get why I'm here!" Milou looks confused. "Then Kim…" Kim laughs. "You shouldn't mix Wild Berry Skittles with pretty red juice," she informs everyone. "And finally, Sylvia…" Sylvia is glaring at Gabs suspiciously. "It's all her fault that I'm here!" she screeches. "We know Sylvia. You've already told us all your crazy ideas about this being nothing but a fan fic masterminded by Gabs," Linda says soothingly. 

Frankie and Andrew exchange glances. "We wanted help getting off Skittles, not crazy hour with a bunch of loonies!" Frankie protests. Everyone but Andrew stares at her. Gabs bursts into laughter. "Not gonna happen!" she chants in a singsong voice. "I don't belong here!" Milou states. Sylvia throws a Skittle at Gabs, who becomes angry. "Don't waste them!" she screams. "Oh, but it's ok for you to throw them?" Sylvia demands suspiciously. "Well of course! I'm throwing Tropical; you're wasting Wild Berry!" Sylvia gives her another look. "How can you tell? All four varieties have green ones in them!" Gabs rolls her eyes. "Well duh! The Wild Berry smell different!" Kim giggles suddenly. "You can't trust your dog with your Skittles."

Linda checks to make sure Frankie and Andrew are still there. "I thought this was supposed to be therapy for the Skittles addicted?" Andrew calls. "Oh, it is! Just look at how therapeutic this atmosphere is!" Linda says. "I DON'T BELONG HERE!" Milou declares again. "And I'm not addicted! I'm not, I'm not, I'M NOT!" Smenzer insists as she pops a few more lime flavored Skittles into her mouth. "And you can't trust microwaves with Skittles either," Kim suggests. "Did you know that each bag is supposed to have a 20% distribution of each flavor? Gabs asks. "Gabs: Bearer of Useless Information," Sylvia notes. "That's me!" Gabs agrees proudly. She suddenly drops a Skittle and, with a shocked gasp, dives to the floor in search of it.

"This doesn't look at all therapeutic," Frankie tells Linda. Andrew shakes his head in agreement. "Why sure it is! Just look at how they support each other!" Linda argues. There is now an all out Skittles war between Gabs, Sylvia and Kim, as Milou continues to say that she doesn't belong there and Smenzer insists that she isn't addicted. Frankie sighs. "This isn't helping any," she says to Andrew. "No it isn't," he agrees. "Maybe they're right… maybe it is hopeless to try getting un-addicted," Frankie suggests. "No. There has to be a way. We'll find it," Andrew says with conviction. "Well, whatever that way is, we won't find it here. At least, not today. Let's go." Andrew nods and they slip out the door amidst a barrage of Skittles.

On the way down the hall, they pass Demon, who is brandishing a sword and chasing a nurse. Suddenly, they hear Milou behind them. "Wait for me! I don't belong here! Take me with you!" Frankie and Andrew exchange glances and sprint for freedom.

THE END…?

Is this the end? Or should there be a part 2, starring Frankie and Andrew again, along with some new (and famous!) faces, like Sylvia Plath, Plato and more? Let me know what you think.

Send any and all comments and such to [Gabs_Goddess_of_War@yahoo.com][1] and thanks for reading.

   [1]: mailto:Gabs_Goddess_of_War@yahoo.com



	2. Chapter 2

Group Therapy  
By Gabs  
  
Disclaimer: The Stigmata people don't belong to me; the rights to   
Skittles still don't either. Tragic, huh? Anyway, this was just   
another crazy little idea. Hope you enjoy! If anyone wants, feel free   
to take!  
  
Frankie and Andrew round a corner and press themselves   
against a building, hoping to escape from Milou. Just when they think   
they have gotten away, she is suddenly in front of them. "I found   
you! No, don't leave me!! I don't belong!" Frankie and Andrew   
exchange glances. "I have an idea," Andrew whispers. Milou is looking   
around anxiously. "If we head back towards the therapy group, and   
make her think we're going back, she might leave." Frankie nods and   
they set back off.   
The plan is to go down the hall, past the group, and back outside   
through the rear exit. Milou, however, kills that plan as they get   
near the groups meeting room. "No! Not back in there!" This draws   
Linda out, along with 3 nurses. "Oh, welcome back you three! Nurses…   
escort them in!" The last 3 words are said with a frighteningly evil   
tone. Linda, Frankie, Andrew and Milou all head back in; the door   
slams and is locked behind them. Somehow, in the 5 minutes Frankie   
and Andrew have been gone, more candy appeared.   
Kim now has Jelly Bellys; Gabs has even more Skittles; Sylvia is   
armed with M Smenzer has Hershey's Miniatures; and even Milou   
has mint chocolate. Frankie and Andrew look around in confusion.   
Sylvia makes her way over, obviously trying to look discreet. "Don't   
worry, you're not crazy! It's just one of HER fan fics, I'm telling   
you!" she whispers urgently. Frankie nods; she and Andrew begin to   
inch away. Sylvia is distracted by a mysteriously airborne Skittle,   
allowing them to move over to where Smenzer was. She glares at   
them. "I am totally not addicted," she hisses. "We believe you,"   
Frankie says quickly. Smenzer nods, apparently satisfied. She shoves   
a few Hershey's Minis in her mouth, followed by more Skittles.   
The duo once again starts inching away, and end up near Milou. She   
gives them an evil glare. "I don't belong here!" she howls. Andrew   
hands her a few Skittles; they seem to settle her down, however   
momentarily. He and Frankie look up and see Gabs, who is apparently   
involved in a deep discussion with her Skittles. She glares at the   
green Skittles, then yells something at the yellow before looking   
amazed by the orange. She then laughs at something "said" by either   
the red or purple group. Frankie and Andrew look at her, then back at   
each other, and then move in a different direction.   
Kim is whispering more advice to Linda. "You really shouldn't try to   
eat Skittles with all your dogs watching. They steal them." Linda   
nods seriously. There is a sudden shout from Gabs. "Hey now!" They   
all turn to see Sylvia giggling, clutching M&M's in her left hand.   
Gabs is rubbing her nose, where a trace of chocolate still remains.   
She looks around wildly, searching for the culprit. Sylvia's snorts   
of laughter give her away. "Why that you did do?" Gabs demands,   
mixing up her words. "It's all just your fan fic! Why don't you tell   
us why I did that?" It is hard for the group not to laugh at Gabs   
expression; she has "you are an idiot" clearly written across her   
face as she looks at Sylvia. "Oooh!" Sylvia growls angrily, hurling   
more M&M's at Gabs, who retrieves a bag of Tropical Skittles and   
begins launching away.   
Linda seems to have given up all hopes of therapy this week, and is   
sitting with her feet on a table, looking annoyed at the Furby Kim is   
holding by her ear. "Make it shut up!" Linda pleads. Kim just giggles   
madly and turns the Furby upside down again. Linda sighs. Frankie and   
Andrew look at the door desperately. "There is no escape," Andrew   
whispers. "I really wish I could do the speaking in Aramaic thing   
right now," Frankie replies just as quietly. "Why?" Andrew asks   
curiously. "Maybe I could scare them into shutting up or something."   
She thinks about this briefly. "But it seems more likely that they   
would think it hilarious," she adds. Andrew is about to reply when a   
sword bursts through the wall.   
He and Frankie jump back; no one else seems to notice. The sword   
quickly cuts a huge hole in the wall and a now familiar face appears.   
Demon grins maniacally as she pokes her head in and looks around. The   
grin slowly fades into confusion. She glances at a slip of paper in   
her hand, then back into the group. "Damn! Wrong room!" she grins   
sheepishly and runs down the hall, screaming maniacally. Frankie   
stares after her and looks about ready to cry. "Not fair! How can   
they let a loony like THAT run loose, and lock up people like us?"   
Andrew shakes his head. "Let's make a run for it," he says,   
indicating the gap in the wall. Frankie nods. Just as they get close   
enough to get through, a nurse appears. "I'll fiz that! You get back   
to your therapy!" Frankie sighs. She and Andrew sit near Smenzer,   
thinking that she is possibly the sanest person in that group.   
She looks up at them curiously as she puts a few more Skittles in her   
mouth. "Do you believe me?" she whispers rather loudly. "About what?"   
Frankie asks warily. "Not being addicted!" Smenzer says   
incredulously. "Um… yeah, sure…" Andrew replies. Smenzer nods in   
satisfaction and slowly turns her head to watch her bowl of Skittles.   
She starts to look suspicious upon spotting a hand moving towards   
them. The hand then reaches into the bowl and grabs a few. Smenzers   
eyes widen in rage; she jumps up on her chair. "No!" she screams,   
dramatically and in slow motion. She proceeds to dive over the table   
and tackle the owner of the hand- who turns out to be Milou. "My   
Skittles!" Smenzer looks around quickly. "Not that I'm addicted… but   
they're mine!" Milou takes a step back. "I don't belong here!"   
Smenzer clutches her bowl tighter to her. "Mine!" she snaps, backing   
away. Milou glares at her, then eats some popcorn. She also begins   
backing up.   
Frankie and Andrew decide that perhaps Smenzer isn't the sanest   
person there. Even worse, Frankie thinks, maybe she is. They move   
towards Linda and Kim; the latter seems to have invented a new form   
of torture, using her Furby. She also seems to be the only one there   
not actively eating any Skittles, choosing instead to inhale her   
Jelly Bellys. Frankie and Andrew glance over to see Gabs and Sylvia   
alternating between evil glares and throwing candy. Milou seems to be   
looking for a way out. Smenzer is insisting, to no one in particular,   
that she doesn't belong. And Linda appears to have a headache. She   
stands up suddenly.   
"Session over!" she hollers. "However, you are ALL expected to be   
here next week! And remember, I know where each and every one of you   
live, so if you're not here, I'll send someone to get you! Retta will   
be returning to help me run this loony bin next week, and we'll also   
have a few more people in need of therapy. So, I WILL see you all   
then!" Frankie, Andrew. Smenzer, and Milou all rush for freedom; Kim   
runs right into Demon, and then runs for her life; Gabs and Sylvia   
seem content to stay right where they are, until Linda threatens Gabs   
with teletubbies. She then gets up and runs even faster than Milou.   
Sylvia chases her, still screaming aboiut a fan fic conspiracy. And   
Linda collapses into a chair, thankful to finally have peace and   
quiet.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
And the next installment will feature a few more friends getting   
their character totally butcher by me, along with some semi-famous   
people that were supposed to be in this one. Another apology to my   
friends- it was just too damn fun to resist!   
I know i said i would include Sylvia Plath and other people in part   
2... but i had some Ideas i just had to use first! But Plath will   
definitely be in next weeks session (that could be confuzzing.. 2   
Sylvias? hehe! and- B4A members beware!- a few more friends will get   
it next time too!)


	3. Chapter 3

****

Group Therapy 3

"Welcome back everyone, good to see you all again. Good news this week- we've got 3 new members, and Retta is back! For those who don't know, Retta is the co-manager of this lovely group. Now, will our 3 new members please stand? Everyone, meet Chelsea, Destenee and Jessica." The trio looked around apprehensively. "I don't get it. I shouldn't be here. I like Skittles, but I'm more of a Mentos girl myself," Chelsea whispered to Milou. "I don't belong here either!" Milou yelled excitedly. Everyone turned and stared at her; she grinned at them. Jessica looked around and carefully made her way over behind Gabs. She reached out and grabbed a handful of Skittles, then started to back away. Her progress was halted when Destenee suddenly tackled her. Gabs quickly dove to the floor to recover her Skittles. Destenee giggled and ran across the room. Jessica sat up, looking dazed. Frankie and Andrew stayed in a corner, watching and waiting for the session to end.

"Who wants to know the secret to walking in the rain?" Kim hollered. Smenzer looked at her oddly. Finally, the curiosity won out. "What's the trick?" she asked. "Go between the drops!" Retta rolled her eyes. Smenzer just stared at Kim. Sylvia stormed over to Gabs. "Admit it!" she demanded. "Admit what?" Destenee wondered. "Sylv, it's not a fan fic. Trust me," Gabs said soothingly. "How do I know you're telling the truth?" Sylvia questioned uncertainly. "I would never lie to you as far as you know." Gabs skipped away. Sylvia nodded, then suddenly looked confused. "Hey, wait!" She chased after Gabs. Destenee watched them, then shrugged and stood. She looked around innocently, then suddenly ran and tackled Smenzer. Destenee stood, wiped her hands, and walked away with a friendly smile to Smenzer, who sat up slowly. She glared at Destenee's back. 

"What was that for?" She screeched, rubbing her stomach. She got no response. She leaned back against a table and crossed her arms. "Smenzer's pouting, Smenzer's pouting!" Milou darted back and forth gleefully. Smenzer sneered at her. Milou stuck her tongue out and quickly dodged behind Chelsea, who gave her a strange look. "I really don't mind Skittles, but I just like Mentos more," she commented absently. Frankie and Andrew, noting Gabs and Sylvia's high-speed chase approaching, moved to another corner. They were soon joined by Jessica. She looked them both over carefully before frowning. With an angry huff, she walked away. "What was that about?" Andrew wondered. "I don't want to know," Frankie said solemnly. Jessica stormed back and pointed at them menacingly. "You don't have Skittles for me!" She once again stomped away as Frankie rubbed her forehead.

There soon came a knock on the door, followed by sudden silence from the previously rowdy group. The door opened and a girl came in, carrying a large bucket. There was a piece of paper on top, hiding the contents. "Uh… hi. My name's Mercedes. I got a message to bring this here…" she moved the paper to reveal what was in the bucket. Nobody noticed Gabs in the back of the room, wearing an evil grin as everyone moved to see what was in the tub. It turned out to be Skittles. After another moment of silence, everyone- excluding Gabs- lunged for Mercedes and her bucket. Gabs evil grin turned into a burst of maniacal laughter as Mercedes screamed and ran out of the room… and right into Demon. The Evil One tilted her head and smiled in a not so reassuring manner. Mercedes stepped back. She looked again at the vicious group, momentarily locking eyes with the psychotic Gabs, then looked at Demon one last time before running down the hall. Looking pleased, Demon chased after her. 

"I wonder who was evil enough to have her bring those here," Chelsea pondered around a mouthful of Skittles. Sylvia shot a suspicious look to Gabs, who gave her an innocent grin that was all too sweet. Kimmie suddenly giggled again. "You should never stick Skittles up your nose." Retta stood. "Ok guys, Linda is going to lead you in a little sing along. Linda glared at her. "Why do I have to do it?" Retta shrugged; Linda rolled her eyes. "Fine. Traitor." She turned back to the semi-attentive group. "If you're happy and you know it clap your hands!" The clap was interrupted by Demon bursting in. She ran to Gabs with a bag of Wild Berry Skittles. "I got them for free, along with these!" she said excitedly, displaying a pack of Starburst. Gabs looked at her. "Not even gonna ask." There was another bit of silence as a police siren roared down the street outside. Demon scratched her neck and sat down next to Gabs, who happily opened her bag. Linda started again.

"If you're happy and you know it clap your hands!" Everyone but Demon clapped. IN the process, Gabs dropped her bag. With a horrified gasp, she leaped out of her chair to retrieve her Skittles. The chair flew, hitting Chelsea and knocking her out of her chair. She angrily picked Gabs' chair up and threw it across the room, hitting Destenee as she was about to tackle Sylvia. Linda threw up her arms, giving up on the sing along. "Ok guys, we've got a special guest here to read a poem." She opened the door and a woman walked in. "Meet Sylvia Plath." Gabs poked her head over the table. "Hey, aren't you dead?" Sylvia Plath nodded. Gabs shrugged. "Cool." She went back to her Skittles search and rescue mission. 

"If you're dead, how can you be here?" Demon called, obviously interested. At this, Sylvia jumps up. "Ooh, I know! I know! It's 'cause it's Gabs fan fic! She wrote her into it, so her current condition makes no difference!" Everyone stared at her. Sylvia Plath picked up a Skittle from the ground, threw it at the other Sylvia, and left. Linda sighed. "I'm not planning any more activities. Ever." Nobody noticed as Frankie, Andrew and Retta all snuck out behind Sylvia Plath. "If all of the raindrops were itty bitty Skittles, oh what a rain that would be…" Gabs began singing, simultaneously tossing Skittles into the air and dancing around. "I'm going to kill you!" Demon was chasing Destenee, who had tackled her. Jessica stole some Skittles from Milou, who retaliated by shoving the Skittles down Jessica's throat. Smenzer and Chelsea were discussing how neither of them really should have been there in the first place. After all, Chelsea was more of a Mentos girl herself, and Smenzer was most certainly not addicted. Sylvia was insisting to Kim that Plath's appearance was proof that it was all just a fan fic masterminded by Gabs. Linda stood up very suddenly. "Session over! Everyone in this room right now is expected to be back here next week!" She yanked at the door, but discovered that it wouldn't open. She picked up a chair and smashed through the door, then left. No one noticed, as all activity in the room carried on.

THE END….so what next? Hmm….


End file.
